Wünsch dir was!
by strumpfhase
Summary: Die Anlaufstelle für verzweifelte Leser. Sie finden keine Fanfiction mit ihren Lieblingscharakteren? Hier sind Sie richtig. Nennen Sie mir einfach das Pärchen Ihrer Wahl sowie drei Plot entscheidende Worte und ich werde IHRE Fanfiction schreiben.
1. Einleitung

**Autor: **strumpfhase  
**Titel: **Wünsch dir was!

**Inhalt: **Wünsch dir was! – Die Anlaufstelle für verzweifelte Leser. Sie finden keine Fanfiction mit ihrem Lieblingsship? Nichts verläuft nach Ihren Vorstellungen? Hier sind Sie richtig. Nennen Sie mir einfach das Pärchen Ihrer Wahl sowie drei Plot-entscheidende Worte und ich werde IHRE Fanfiction schreiben.

**Disclaimer & Copyright: **Alle vorkommenden Figuren gehören JK Rowling. Zu „Wünsch dir was!" hat mich heitzi inspiriert, die leider nicht mehr veröffentlicht noch schreibt.

**Wichtige Hinweise für Kunden: **

_1._ Per Review (dort unten den „GO!" – Knopf betätigen) werden Bestellungen abgegeben.  
_2._ Nur _zwei_ Harry Potter Charaktere dürfen genannt werden.  
_3._ Die drei „Plot-entscheidenden Worte" müssen Substantive sein (Bsp. Regenschirm, Ohrwärmer, Kaninchenbau). Ausgeschlossen sind weitere Personen (s. Regel 2). Sie _können_ von einem Adjektiv näher beschrieben werden (Bsp. grün, hässlich, groß).  
_4._ Alle Pairings/Ships sind gleichberechtigt, es werden sowohl Non-Slash als auch Slash Anfragen bearbeitet.  
_5._ Interessante Paarungen sind ausdrücklich erwünscht ;)  
**UND:** Ich versuche jeden Wunsch zu erfüllen/zu schreiben.

Die jew. Fanfictions werden immer als ein Kapitel veröffentlicht und umfassen somit auch „nur" ein Kapitel. Falls sich jedoch das Plotbunny mir mit solcher Entschiedenheit aufdrängt, kann evtl. noch mehr (in einer seperaten FF) daraus entstehen.

Konstruktive Kritik und positive Reviews werden immer sehr freudig entgegen genommen :) Außerdem möchte ich darauf verweisen, dass ich auf diese Weise noch nie geschrieben habe und deshalb meine ersten Erfahrungen in dieser Richtung sammele.

_Ich nehme freudig Ihre Wünsche entgegen._

**Erfüllte Wünsche:**

"Vertrauensbruch" für araglas16 (HP/SS)

"Eine schlechte Partie?" für MondblumenTanz und Ron Herm (HG/RW)

"Der Mann in Rumänien" für Suchi (HP/CW)

"Reparaturarbeiten" für Hedwig junior (HP/HG)


	2. Vertrauensbruch

**Autor: **strumpfhase  
**Titel: **Wünsch dir was! – Vertrauensbruch

**Gewünscht von: **araglas16  
**Charaktere: **Harry Potter und Severus Snape  
**Plot-entscheidende Worte: **Vergangenheit, böser Traum, Vertrauen fassen

**A/N: **Woah! Die Reaktionen (insbesondere auf Fanfiktion.de) haben mich geradezu umgehebelt. Ich denke, für die nächste Zeit ist für mich erst einmal vorgesorgt ;) (Soll heißen: Ich weiß, was ich zu tun habe wenn Freizeit vorhanden ist) Danke für eure Beteiligung und Inspiration. Ich werde alle Wünsche der Reihenfolge nach abarbeiten.

Die erste Geschichte ist ein wenig... düster. Ich wollte nicht allzu sehr ins Fanon abrutschen (ähem) und mit den Stichworten... konnte es aus genannten Gründen in meinen Augen einfach nicht fröhlich werden.

**Rating: **T / PG-13  
**Warnung: **UST (Unresolved Sexual Tension), m/m, angedeutet Rape

**Wünsch dir was! - Vertrauensbruch**

_Tick-Tock, Tick-Tock.._

Die große Uhr an der Wand schlug mit unnachgiebiger Genauigkeit. Langsam schloss Harry wieder die Augen um von einer Welle der Müdigkeit überrollt zu werden.

.-.

Düsternis. Ein dunkler Korridor. Harry weiß nicht wohin ihn seine Beine tragen, eine Macht zieht ihn scheinbar magisch an.

_Plötzlich weitere Schritte. Eine Täuschung? Er bleibt stehen. Die Schritte des anderen verstummen ebenso. Harry läuft weiter. Er wird verfolgt. Er hält an. Stille._

‚Ich werde wahnsinnig', _denkt Harry verzweifelt. _‚Ich werde wahnsinnig und in diesem Labyrinth verrotten.' _Er wendet sich voller Panik um. Der flackernde Schein der hochangebrachten Fackeln lässt die Welt unter ihnen dunkel. Ein Schatten. Harry zuckt zusammen. Er hat nur phantasiert... da war nicht wirklich etwas... Nein._

Tok. Tok.

_Nein!_

TokTokTokTokTok

_Harry zittert am ganzen Körper. _Er_ ist jetzt nah, Harry spürt ihn, hört seinen gleichmäßigen Atem._

_Dann tritt die fremde Gestalt in das gespenstische Licht des Kerzenscheins. Harry will vor Überraschung aufschreien, doch seine Kehle ist wie zugeschnürt._

„Mr. ... Potter",_ sagt Severus Snape überlegen. _„Ich habe Sie schon... erwartet." _Harry erschaudert. Snape nähert sich mit bedächtigen Schritten. _

„Warum so still heute, Potter? Ist Ihnen die Kunst des Sprechens verloren gegangen?", _um Snapes Mund spielt ein gefährliches Lächeln._

„Wo bin ich hier, _Sir_?" _Harry erwartet keine Antwort auf seine Frage, und doch bekommt er sie._

„Nun... Wir befinden uns hier in den unterirdischen Gängen des Riddle Hauses."  
_Riddle... Riddle... Harrys Gedächtnis arbeitet fieberhaft. Riddle!_

„Sie liefern mich Voldemort aus.",_ sagt Harry mit fester Stimme._

_Snape lacht kurz und gellend auf. _„Nein, Potter, was dich erwartet ist noch weitaus schlimmer – Du bist _mir_ ausgeliefert."

_Ein Kribbeln beginnt sich überall in Harrys Körper auszubreiten und er wird in seiner Angst unbedacht._

„Sie mieses...", _er sucht nach den passenden Worten,_ „Nur weil sie mit ihrem verletzten scheiß Stolz nicht klarkommen! Mit etwas was vor fünfzig Jahren geschehen ist! Sie sind wirklich das allerl-"

„Nanana, Potter...", _sagt Snape fast väterlich. Harry wird übel. Sehr übel._

_Einen Moment später ist Snapes Körper an seinem, Snapes Hand auf Harrys Wange, Snapes Blick auf Harrys Lippen._

„Hören Sie auf...", _haucht Harry schwach._

„Wieso sollte ich? Sie breiten ihre Gedanken geradezu... unverschämt vor mir aus."

„Von welchen gottverdammten Gedanken sprechen Sie?", _will Harry fragen, doch in diesem Augenblick spürt er Snapes Mund auf dem seinen. Harry steht stocksteif zwischen Snapes Händen, kann sich nicht rühren und lässt Snape gewähren. Langsam, fast zögerlich, fährt dessen Zunge über Harrys Lippen._

Öffne dich!

_Flüstert ihm eine betörende Stimme ins Ohr. Harrys Mund folgt widerstandslos den Wünschen des Älteren. Snapes Zunge gleitet durch seine warme Höhle, presst ihm ihren Willen auf._

_Empfindungen beginnen auf einmal zu verblassen und Harry betrachtet mit träger Gleichgültigkeit den Mann vor ihm. Harry weiß, dass er weint, doch er spürt weder das Drücken hinter seinen Augen noch die Tränen, die über seine Wangen gleiten._

„Sie haben keine Macht über mich."

_Snape betrachtet ihn abschätzend. _„Deine Gedanken verraten dich."

_Harry entfährt ein freudloses Lachen. Er betrachtet sich selbst aus weiter Ferne. Er, wie er lacht, hysterisch, und aus ihm Tränen der Angst und Verzweiflung herausbrechen. _

„Führen Sie mich zu Voldemort. Ich gebe mich nicht mit einem seiner Handlanger ab."

_Snapes Blick verdunkelt sich gefährlich._

„Sie werden Ihre Entscheidung noch bereuen, Potter. Heute lasse ich Sie gehen, aber bei unserer nächsten Begegnung wird Ihnen Ihr Hochmut vergehen. Oh ja!",_ Harry glaubt den Wahnsinn in Snapes Augen aufflackern zu sehen, _„Genau wie der Vater... Genauso arrogant... genauso verwerf-"

_Doch Snapes Gestalt schwindet. Die dicken Mauern werden verwischt. Alles gleitet zurück in die Bedeutungslosigkeit..._

.-.

Das Laken seines Bettes klebte unangenehm an ihm und nur mühsam schälte er sich heraus. Langsam richtete er sich auf... Ekel und Hass griff nach seinem Herzen... Er atmete schwer.

„Harry?", fragte eine Stimme links neben ihm vorsichtig. „Harry, hast du schlecht geträumt?"

Ron saß neben ihm, strich langsam über Harrys Rücken. Harry konnte nichts sagen, zu schwer wog die Last. Stundenlang verharrten die beiden Freunde. Harrys Stimme durchbrach nur für einen Augenblick lang die friedliche Stille, die sich über sie gelegt hatte:

„_Und ich hatte begonnen, Vertrauen zu ihm zu fassen."_

.- **Ende** -.

Ich freue mich auf euer Feedback :) Wenn jemand an dieser Idee weiterschreiben möchte, gebe mir einfach bescheid – Ihr habt mein Einverständnis!

Nächstes Kapitel: _Ron Weasley _und_ Hermine Granger_

mit

_Grüner Liebe, lustigen Peinlichkeiten und bunten Kaninchen_


	3. Eine schlechte Partie?

**Gewünscht von: **MondblumenTanz und Ron Herm  
**Charaktere: **Hermine Granger und Ronald Weasley  
**Plot-entscheidende Worte: **Grüne Liebe, lustige Peinlichkeiten, bunte Kaninchen

**A/N: **_Grüne Liebe _- Alkoholisches Getränk  
Ron Herm hatte mir keine Worte gegeben, deshalb ist diese Fanfiction auch für dich ;) Eine Bitte: Gebt mir _immer_ diese drei Worte, ansonsten kann ich euch nur andere FFs empfehlen – Und das ist doch nicht der Sinn der Sache, oder?  
Am Ende meine Antworten auf Feedback zu Kapitel 2!

Es wird kürzer, aber fröhlicher und... fluffiger. (Es werden auch noch längere Geschichten kommen, versprochen!)

**Rating: **K / G  
**Warnung: **Ähm… Fluff :)

**Wünsch dir was! - Eine schlechte Partie?**

„Lelmine... Iiiich bin soooo voller Liele!"

„Allerdings, Ronald Weasley", meinte eine fuchsteufelswildaussehende Hermine, „du bist voll G_rüner_ Liebe."

„Aber Lelmine", lallte Ron überglücklich, „ist doch gaaaanz gleich welche Farle unsere Liele trägt. Könnte auch bunt sein."

Wäre ihre Lage nicht so prekär gewesen wie sie nun einmal war, hätte Hermine vielleicht nicht mit solch einer Verzweiflung versucht, die verräterische Röte aus ihrem Gesicht zu verbannen.  
Aber bevor sie etwas erwidern konnte, schaltete sich Madam Hooch wieder ein: „Könnten Sie Ihren Freund bitte zum Gehen bewegen?"

„Natürlich, natürlich", versicherte ihr Hermine daraufhin schnell und versuchte den wütenden Blick Harrys zu meiden.

„Ron, bitte steh' auf."

„Es sitzt sich hier wunderlar Lelmine. Lomm doch herunter!"

„Du stehst sofort auf."

„Schenkst du mir auch ein buntes Laninchen?" Hermine war das Gespräch zwischen Ron und ihr peinlich. Äußerst peinlich.

Sie atmete tief ein. Sie atmete langsam aus.

„Ja gern. Aber nur wenn du aufstehst und mit mir zum Schloss kommst."

Daraufhin half sie ihm beim Aufstehen („Lelmine, warum stehen die Leute so schief?", wollte Ron wissen.), schlang seinen Arm um ihren Hals und bereitete sich seelisch auf einen langen Fußmarsch vor (wobei sie Ron eher schleppte als ihm beim Gehen zu unterstützen).

Ja, das Leben von Hermine Granger war nicht immer leicht und sorgenfrei mit einem besten Freund namens Ron.  
Sie seufzte. Sie waren noch nicht einmal zu den Mannschaftskabinen gekommen. Harry würde Ron aus dem Team werfen. Ganz gewiss. Betrunken zu einem wichtigen Spiel zu erscheinen... obwohl sie den Grund kannte... Aber es war vorbei... Sie musste Ron nur noch vom Feld entfernen... Alle waren auf ihren Plätzen sitzen geblieben und beäugten sie interessiert... Hoffentlich hörten sie nicht jedes Wort mit...

Es war die peinlichste Stunde ihres Lebens.

„LELMINE! Ich will JETZT BUNTE KANINCHEN!", schrie Ron mit ungeheurer Lautstärke (die nur auf Trunkenheit zurückzuführen war).

Hermine platzte der Kragen. Sie griff mit schamloser Wut nach Ron und erwischte ihm beim Kragen. Mit der gesamten Aufwendung ihrer Kräfte zog sie ihn an sich und versiegelte seine Lippen mit den ihren.

Das Stadium tobte.

„Ich heiße _Her-mi-ne_", sagte sie entnervt und atemlos, als sie für einen Moment ihren Kuss unterbrachen, „du bist fast so schlimm wie Krumm."

„Aber Hermi-", wollte Ron antworten, wurde aber erneut unterbrochen.

‚_Zumindest gehen wir glorreich unter'_, dachte sich Hermine während sie mit unverhohlenem Genuss ihren ersten Kuss mit Ron teilte, _‚auch wenn es die schlechteste Partie Quidditch für Gryffindor seit drei Jahrhunderten war.'_

.- Ende -.

**Reviews:**

**Lunniluna: **Vielen Dank für das Lob :) (Du warst die Erste) Ich hoffe dir gefällt deine Fanfiction (die ganz bestimmt, ganz bald kommen wird) ebenso.

**NathalyaKiaraMcElwood: **Danke und schön, dass ich damit (irgendwie) jemanden animieren konnte, sich eine Geschichte von mir zu wünschen!

Und im nächsten Kapitel erlebt ihr _Charlie Weasley_ und_ Harry Potter_

mit

_Buch, Lederjacke _und_ Dunkelheit_


	4. Der Mann in Rumänien

**Gewünscht von: **Suchi  
**Charaktere: **Harry Potter und Charlie Weasley  
**Plot-entscheidende Worte: **Buch, Lederjacke, Dunkelheit

**A/N: **Allgemein möchte ich hiermit festhalten, dass für mich Sonntag und Montag Ruhetag ist. Die verbleibende Woche versuche ich täglich eine Fanfiction zu schreiben.

Dies ist die erste, traurige Fanfiction von mir. Sie besitzt ein _Happy End_, aber nicht für alle Beteiligten :( Dafür ist sie – wie versprochen – länger (Glückliches Ende für den „Wünscher" also ;) ). Ich nehme mir für kommende Geschichten auch explizitere Schilderungen von sexuellen Handlungen vor. War einfach noch nicht der richtige Moment da. Wird's aber geben.

**Rating: **T / PG-13

**Warnung: **Sad/Happy Ending, Slash (nicht explizit, nur gedanklich)

**Wünsch dir was! – Der Mann in Rumänien**

Die Dunkelheit hüllte alles ein. Die Wiese, die Zäune, die Menschen.

Aus einem der größeren Zelte entwischte ein Lichtstrahl und ließ zwei dicht zusammensitzende Gestalten erkennen. Hätte sich ein Fremder vorsichtig dem Eingang genähert, so hätte er Harry Potter und Charlie Weasley, im Gespräch tief versunken, vorgefunden. Doch Stille lag über dem Lager und das Rauschen des Windes übertönte jedes Wort.

Harry hatte einem überraschten Charlie einen Besuch Rumäniens angekündigt. Einen Tag später war er da.

„Möchtest du noch eine Tasse Tee?"

„Ja, bitte." Harry schenkte Charlie ein müdes Lächeln. „Welches Teufelszeug hast du da beigemischt?"

Charlie blickte mit verschmitztem Grinsen zu ihm hinüber als er nach der blauen weißgepunkteten Kanne griff.

„Harry, es kann hier verdammt ungemütlich werden... und einsam."

Sie tranken schweigend ihren Tee weiter. Harry spürte wie die warme Flüssigkeit seinen Hals hinunterkroch und sich im ganzen Körper auszubreiten begann. Seltsame Empfindungen begannen seine Gedanken zu vernebeln.

„Wieso bist du hier?", wollte Charlie wissen, nachdem ein paar Minuten verstrichen waren.

„Ich weiß nicht, ob ich jetzt schon... ob ich hier darüber reden kann.", antwortete Harry unsicher.

„Wenn du nicht reden möchtest, dann vermag ich das nicht zu ändern. Doch es würde mir immens weiterhelfen, wenn ich weiß ob ich einen arbeitslosen Zauberer kurz vor dem Ruin oder einen liebeskranken Verlassenen mit Todessehnsüchten vor mir sitzen habe."

Charlie hatte mit seinen Worten einen Scherz machen wollen. Nichts weiter. Doch Harry spürte Stiche, viele kleine Stiche und der letzte, schmerzte besonders. Sein Gegenüber musste bemerkt haben, dass er in ihm einen Sturm ausgelöst hatte (allein seine versteinerte Miene und angespannte Haltung zeigten dies all zu deutlich), denn er fragte schnell: „Sie haben dich nicht rausgeschmissen, oder? Ich meine, du bist der verdammt noch mal Beste in diesem Job!"

„Nein", sagte Harry mit Grabesstimme, und bevor Charlie einen weiteren Gedanken fassen konnte, fuhr er fort: „Ginny ist mit Grant durchgebrannt."

„Nein", war es nun an Charlie zu sagen. Ungläubiges Innehalten. Dann lachte er laut auf. „Grant ist ein Spinner, Harry. Ginny würde nie ein Verhältnis mit ihm anfangen... Sie hat doch dich! Harry Potter! Ihre große Liebe!"

„Das war es auch, was sie sagte. _Ihre große Liebe_ bin ich. Und die der restlichen Bevölkerung unserer Welt."

„Sie macht die Presse und die anhaltende Interesse für ihren Ehebruch verantwortlich?", Charlie wagte zunächst nicht, Harrys Schilderungen zu widersprechen. Aber Ginny war seine Schwester und er kannte sie sein Leben lang. „Nie im Leben hat sie das getan. Nie im Leben."

„Oh doch, ich habe sie beide bei frischer Tat ertappt, wenn man das so sagen will. Mitten hinein bin ich in ihr kleines Intermezzo im Büro gestolpert. Sie hatten mich nicht so früh erwartet – Ich hatte als Überraschung zum siebten Hochzeitstag ein wunderschönes WOCHENENDE FÜR UNS BEIDE GEPLANT!" Harry war mit jedem seiner Worte lauter geworden. Der Schmerz der in den letzten Tagen von seiner Reise übertüncht wurde, brach erneut vollends aus ihm heraus.

Charlie sah ihn an, sah ihn richtig, wahrhaftig, wie er Harry Jahre nicht mehr angesehen hatte – Die feinen Linien um Harrys Mundwinkel, die blitzenden Augen hinter den runden Gläsern, das scharf gezeichnete Gesicht, der Glanz in den rabenschwarzen Haaren, die feine Narbe... Charlie wusste, dass man sich an Menschen gewöhnte, wie sie aussahen, wie sie rochen, wie sie sich bewegten. Er hätte nie gedacht, dass dies ihm irgendwann mit Harry passieren könnte. Das ihm diese tief verschlossenen Bilder nicht mehr bewusst sein würden, die für Charlie aus Liebe bestanden. Liebe für ihn. Für Harry.

Harry war schön. Charlie malte sich sehr selten - er hoffte er würde es nie tun – aus, wie es wäre, wenn diese Schönheit nur für ihn geschaffen worden wäre. Damit er sie bewunderte.  
Genauso stellte er sich Harrys Lachen als eines nur für ihn bestimmtes vor, das jeder sehnsuchtsvolle Blick allein ihm galt.

Harry liebte Ginny und hatte sie geheiratet. Sie hatten den unerschütterlichen Ruf als das Traumpaar der Zaubererwelt. Charlie war ein Einsiedler irgendwo in den Bergen über den dann und wann ein Zeitungsartikel zu lesen war. Meist trugen diese Werke Titel wie „Allein unter Drachen – Der Mann der ihre Liebe besitzt" oder „Sorgenfrei gen Osten – Charlie Weasley gibt Tipps zum Schutz vor wilden Drachen" oder (sein persönlicher Liebling und immer gern im Freundeskreis gezeigter 18-seitige Bericht) „Charlie Weasley. Der Drachenflüsterer."

„Es tut mir leid, Charlie, ich weiß gerade nicht recht wohin mit meinen Gefühlen."

„Harry, du weißt dass du mir vertrauen kannst.", Charlie griff nach Harrys Händen und umschloss sie mit den seinen, die voller Brandschwielen waren.  
‚_Wie zart und weich seine Hände sind. HÖR AUF! Du hast vor sieben Jahren diese Gefühle versiegelt, an dem Tag an dem deine Schwester den Mann heiratete, den du liebst.'_

„Du musst aber auch verstehen, dass ich dir nicht sofort Glauben schenken kann. Ginny hat dich immer geliebt, mit ganzem Herzen, warum sollte sie dich hintergehen... Wenn sie doch dich hat. Du bist ein wundervoller Mensch, Harry, dem jeder Einzelne von uns nur Hochachtung und Liebe entgegen bringen sollte. Dich zu betrügen, heißt, uns alle zu betrügen."

Er bereute sofort was er einen Atemzug zuvor gesagt hatte. Zu viele seiner eigenen Gefühle steckten in seiner Rede. _Es ist zu spät... Ich kann es nicht mehr aufhalten... Die Vergangenheit beginnt mich zu erdrücken._

Doch Harry schaute ihm nur fest in die Augen – Anders als sonst? – und sagte schließlich: „Danke. Du bist ein unglaublich guter und geduldiger Freund. Ich habe dich in England oft vermisst. Du bist älter als Ron und hast eine andere Sichtweise auf die Dinge als er, doch im Kern bist du ebenso wie er für mich."

Charlie wusste, dass Harry mit dieser Aussage ihm größtes Vertrauen und Liebe aussprach. _Brüderliche _Liebe. Der Junge der lebte wusste nicht, konnte nicht wissen, dass der Mann der die Drachen zähmte, sämtliche Angebote aus Großbritannien ausgeschlagen hatte, um sich nicht ständig in seiner Nähe zu befinden.

„Mir ist kalt", stellte Harry plötzlich fest und er erschauerte.

„Hier", sagte der Ältere schnell und reichte ihm seine Lederjacke.

„Danke. Was für Drachen habt ihr in diesem Jahr hier?" Der Themenwechsel kam natürlich. Sie waren Männer. Beide. Charlies Eingeweide zogen sich bei diesem Gedanken schmerzhaft zusammen.

„Ein Ungarischer Hornschwanz ist wieder dabei.", sagte er augenzwinkernd. „Ich habe lange Zeit mit dem Gedanken gespielt, eine Zucht für diese großartige Rasse zu beginnen."

„Oh ja, damit sich weitere leidgeplagte Champions ihre Zähne an ihnen ausbeißen können."

„Der letzte dem ich begegnet bin, ist ihnen einfach davon geflogen."

Sie lachten. Die Stimmung war fröhlich, das Gespräch wandte sich erfreulicheren Erlebnissen zu. Der _Tee_ begann seinen Beitrag zu leisten.

„Du solltest unbedingt ein Buch schreiben, Charlie. Du hast unglaubliche Erfahrung. Gab es da nicht einmal eine Anfrage von einem angesehenen Verleger?", fragte Harry. „Warum hast du diese einmalige Chance nicht genutzt?", hakte er nach.

Peng! Da war es wieder. Nein, er wusste was er zu antworten hatte.

„Ich war zu diesem Zeitpunkt nicht bereit. Ich wollte bei den Drachen bleiben, meinen Job machen und mich nicht mit irgendwelchen Autoren gleichstellen. Das ist eine andere Branche."

„Du schätzt doch jede Herausforderung. Es wäre eine Erfahrung!" Harrys Augen glänzten voller Unternehmungsgeist. „Ich habe es! Du kommst zu mir nach London, für einen Monat oder so. Ich helfe dir bei deinem Buch. Wir werden eine geniale Zeit miteinander verbringen." ‚_Ja, und ein Potter und ein Weasley schmeißen wieder gemeinsam den Haushalt'_, dachte Charlie erbittert.

Aber der Jüngere schien von der Idee des Zusammenlebens auf Zeit begeistert. „Wir könnten endlich wieder unser altes Quidditch-Team aufstellen. Wie damals, als wir in Amateurkreisen für unseren Teamzusammenhalt berüchtigt waren."

„Wir sind aber nur zu fünft", unterbracht Charlie Harrys Überlegungen.

„Aber wieso?", fragte dieser vollkommen verwirrt.

„Ginny."

„Oh.", sagte Harry, „Oh."

„Komm, steh' auf. Es ist weit nach Mitternacht. Wir sollten zu Bett gehen."

„Ich bin auch weiterhin von meinen Plänen für dich begeistert.", meinte Harry während er sich aus seinem Stuhl erhob.

„Du bist ein verrücktgewordener bebrillter Zwerg.", attestierte ihm Charlie.

„Du...", Harry wollte seinem Freund daraufhin einen leichten Schlag auf den Arm verpassen, wurde jedoch stattdessen in eine Umarmung gezogen. Er fühlte sich auf einmal beschützt, vollkommen sicher. Der Fluss der Zeit der alles mit sich riss, war von einem Augenblick auf den anderen langsamer, weniger gefahrvoll geworden.

„Harry, was auch immer geschieht, ich bin für dich da, wo auch immer du bist und wo auch immer ich bin."

.-.

_1. August 2007  
_**Traumpaar stand kurz vor der Trennung – Jetzt die ersehnte Aussöhnung**  
_**Exklusiver Bericht von Rita Kimmkorn**_

London. Das bekannte und beliebte Ehepaar Harry und Ginevra Potter hat nach einer kurzzeitigen Trennung _(wir berichteten) _wieder zueinander gefunden. Ausgelöst wurde dies durch eine einfühlsame Rede von Mrs. Potter zum Jubiläum ihres Fünf-Sterne Restaurants „The Clad" am gestrigen Tage, der es nicht an Dramatik und reichlichem Tränenfluss fehlte.

Das Paar kennt sich seit Kindertagen und war lange Zeit von der Öffentlichkeit unbemerkt miteinander ausgegangen.

Die legendäre Hochzeit, im engsten Familien- und Freundeskreis, fand am 3. Mai 2000 statt. Die Gründe für die plötzlich auftretenden Differenzen nach sieben Jahren scheinbar harmonischer Ehe, sind trotz intensiver Nachfrage nicht an die Öffentlichkeit gedrungen.

Es wurde jedoch über das Hexengamot verfügt, dass keine Fotographien von beiden Beteiligten als Privatpersonen gemacht werden dürfen. Außerdem wurde diese Zeitung darum gebeten, von etwaigen Spezialausgaben und Fotostrecken rund um das Eheleben von Harry und Ginny abzusehen.

.-.

_Manchmal findet man Rückhalt und Liebe an Orten, an denen man sie nicht erwartet._

.- Ende -.

**Reviews:**

**MondblumenTanz:** Vielen vielen Dank strahl Jo, ich bin _die _Caro (von mallaldeon.de) ;)

**Ron Herm:** Dafür brauchst du dich doch nicht zu entschuldigen. Hast doch trotzdem deine Geschichte bekommen – Und ich habe es wirklich gern geschrieben :)

**Lunniluna: **Oh, ich werde mir natürlich verdammt viel Mühe geben ;) Danke auch dir für dieses tolle Kompliment!

**Crimegirl:** Who's bad? Who's bad? lol Danke :) Und ja, ich konnte ihn einfach nicht netter machen ;)

Wer die Gesellschaftskritik („öffentliche" Beziehungen gehen an Paparazzi usw. kaputt) wahrgenommen hat – Danke für die Aufmerksamkeit :)

Und in der nächsten Geschichte lest ihr von _Harry Potter_ und_ Hermine Granger_

mit

_Wecker, Tesafilm_ und_ Türgriff_


	5. Reparaturarbeiten

**Gewünscht von: **Hedwig junior  
**Charaktere: **Hermine Granger und Harry Potter  
**Plot-entscheidende Worte: **Wecker, Tesafilm, Türgriff

**A/N: **_Asche auf mein altes, vielbeschäftigtes und faules Haupt _Es hat, tatsächlich, sehr sehr lang gedauert (war ganz verflixt, immer kam irgendwie was dazwischen _grummel_). Nunja.

Mein erster Drabble (genau 100 Worte), wollte ich schon ewig mal machen. Bringt aber nicht nur Spaß sondern auch jede Menge Kopfzerbrechen. Meine Reaktionen auf eure Rev's wie immer ganz unten ;)

**Rating: **K / G  
**Warnung: **Ähm… Fluff :)

**Wünsch dir was! – Reparaturarbeiten**

„Harry!", schrie Hermine kurz vor der Hysterie und rüttelte lang und kräftig am Türgriff bis sie ihn in der Hand hielt.

„Hmpf.", machte Hermine. „Hmpf."

Nach einer kurzen konspirativen Atempause begann sie durch die dünne Holztür zu säuseln: „Harry, Schatz. Du hast heute Morgen vielleicht nicht den Wecker zum früh Aufstehen benötigt, aber..."  
Sie wurde von einem zerzaust aussehenden Harry unterbrochen, der urplötzlich im Türrahmen stand. Ein verwegenes Grinsen spielte um seinen Mund.

„Entschuldige, Liebling... ich wollte nur endlich ausprobieren, was ich über Nacht alles ohne Zauberei in unserer Abstellkammer reparieren kann."

Hermine starrte entsetzt in ihre Kammer. „Mit TESAFILM?"

.- Ende -.

**Reviews:**

**Nina-issaja:** Dankeschön für diese lieben Worte :) Die haben mir zum Weiterschreiben als Unterstützung wirklich geholfen. Ich hoffe ich kann dir (irgendwann mal _lol_) auch deinen Wunsch erfüllen... Ich arbeite drauf hin. Versprochen ;)

**teddy172** Ein Review auch mal ohne eine Wunsch, hat mich echt gefreut. Das zeigt mir, dass es auch tatsächlich Leser gibt :)

**Weide: **Ja. Es ist traurig. Schrecklich unfair. Aber über dein Review habe ich mich wahnsinnig gefreut, vor allem weil ich dich anscheinend wirklich berührt habe :)

**Renate: **Es freut mich, dass dir meine FFs gefallen, ich hoffe ich kann dir mit deiner Wunscherfüllung irgendwann erneut Freude machen!

**EllieSophie: **Jaah, armer Charlie...

**mariefay: **_grins_

**yorifromtherats: **Zunächst vielen vielen Dank für das Lob! Ich schreibe nach der Reihenfolge der abgegebenen Wünsche... Sonst wäre es unfair und manche Geschichten würde ich somit evtl. ewig vor mich hinschieben. Der Wunsch nach Sex sei mir ein Befehl, ich arbeite dran, aber bis dato hat mich noch kein Pairing und die dazugehörigen Begriffe dahin gebracht... Aber es wird, es wird :) (Hoffentlich für dich dann auch mit einem gemochten Pairing ;) )

**Lunniluna: **Großes Danke für dein regelmäßiges Feedback, das spornt mich echt an :) !

**Brirdy: **Das freut mich riesig, dass dich eine meiner Geschichten überzeugen konnte, obwohl du das Pairing für gewöhnlich gar nicht so magst. Das ist wirklich eines der besten Dinge, die einem Autoren passieren kann!

Und in der nächsten Geschichte lest ihr von _Percy Weasley_ und_ Sibyll Trelawney_

mit

_altem Kino, Hasenpfote_ und_ Militärlazaret_


	6. Nur Traurigkeit

**Gewünscht von: **lionlakritz

**Charaktere: **Percy Weasley und Sibyll Trelawney

**Plot-Entscheidende Worte: **altes Kino, Hasenpfote, Militärlazarett

**A/N: **Wunder gibt es immer wieder… _pfeif_ Meine beste Ausrede: Hat diesmal so lange gedauert, weil ich sehr viele Ideen für diese Fanfiction hatte und nicht immer wusste in welche Richtung es gehen sollte. Deshalb ist das Ganze gesplittet – Den ersten Teil könnt ihr hier lesen und die Fortsetzung gibt es dann als extra FF, die ich demnächst auf dieser Seite hochladen werde :)

Inspiriation und Lyrics von James Blunts „No Bravery".

**Rating: **T / PG-13

**Warnung: **Darkfic, Characterdeath (implizit)

**Wünsch dir was! – Nur Traurigkeit**

**I**

_Houses burnt beyond repair.  
The smell of death is in the air._

Percy Weasley war tagelang gelaufen. Er war über Trümmer geklettert, einst Häuser voller Leben, nun auf ewig ausgelöscht. Die Sohle seiner Schuhe hatte sich an spitzen Steinen aufgerieben und seine Füße wund gescheuert.

Eine Atem raubende Leere breitete sich von seiner Brust, seinem Herzen, in ihm aus und verlor' sich in der Unendlichkeit seiner Existenz. Belanglosigkeiten wie das Auffinden eines zerknickten Straßenschildes ließen ihn aufschrecken, beinahe zusammenzucken beim Wiederentdecken menschlichen Seins. Doch die Straßen blieben trostlos, grau in grau, müde.

Vor wenigen Tagen (oder waren es nur ein paar Stunden her?) hatte er das gefunden, was von einem vormaligen Markt übrig geblieben war. Eine Explosion von verlockenden Gerüchen und Farben, _Farben_, schlug ihm entgegen. Niemand war ihm zuvorgekommen, denn die Straßen waren trostlos, grau in grau, müde.

Percy wusste, dass irgendwo unter dem aufgeplatzten und schroffen Asphalt eine eigene Welt lag. Eine Welt, deren Betreten nur Wenigen vorbehalten war. Eine Welt, deren mutige Bewohner ausgelöscht zwischen Himmel und Erde lagen, manche zwischen Tod und Leben nach dem Kuss eines Dementoren. Er selbst stritt an ihrer Seite, an der Seite seiner Freunde, die nicht mehr waren.

Irgendwo in den fernen Teilen des Landes kämpfte Harry Potter mit dem Wahnsinn eines Befreiers und mit dem Hass eines Mannes, dessen Liebstes gewaltsam entrissen ward.

„Blut und Tod zum niedrigsten Preis in ganz London" warb ein altes Kino, dessen imposante Säulen noch immer in den schwarzen Himmel ragten. Verlorene Posten.

Wie viel kostete Blut? Der Tod? Er kostete einem das Leben.

Wie viel kostete das Leben? Den Tod, der alles endlich und bedeutsam macht.

Langsam betrat Percy dieses Kino. Mit größter Behutsamkeit setzte er einen Schritt nach dem anderen hinein. Er traute dem Gebäude keine Stärke mehr zu, die es vor Windböen, die nach all der Zerstörung ohne Halt durch verlorene Straßen fegten, schützen könnte. Er musste an die hell strahlenden Hallen zurückdenken und für einen kurzen Moment war der Saal in glanzvolles Licht getaucht, der Kronleuchter wieder mit der beruhigenden Wärme von Kerzen versehen. Doch der Moment verflog wie die vergangenen und kommenden in Nichtigkeit.

Schlussendlich entdeckte er die Tür hinter dem Wandschrank. Sie, Zauberer die sie waren, hatten auf konventionelle _Muggel_verstecke wechseln müssen, denn durch die Bedrohung der Todesser und Du-weißt-schon-wer blieb keine Magie unentdeckt.

Der unbeleuchtete Gang schien, als sei er seit geraumer Zeit nicht mehr genutzt worden. Percys Hoffnung sank ins Bodenlose, schwand somit fast vollends.

_Lumos_, murmelte er, schon in Gedanken bei den Dingen die ihn am Ende des Tunnels erwarten könnten.

Er hatte das Gefühl, als zöge sich der kurze Marsch endlos hin, doch kaum hatte sich dieses schmerzliche Hirngespinst an die Oberfläche seines Bewusstseins gekämpft, wurde er durch eine Metallwand abrupt zum Anhalten gezwungen. Die Metallwand, eine Tür, konnte nicht sehr alt sein, denn Percy war sie rundweg unbekannt und ließ ihn erneut frohlocken, dass das _Dahinter_ ihm eine sichere Zuflucht gewähren könnte. Doch er wartete zunächst vergeblich.

Auf sein verzweifeltes Klopfen folgte die bedrückende Stille der Dunkelheit, die ihn fast zur absoluten Ohnmacht trieb. Auf seine gewisperten Zauberformeln reagierte man mit Schweigen. Auf seine sich tief aus der Brust hervorkämpfenden Schluchzer antwortete keine mütterliche Wärme, die ihn umschloss.

Doch plötzlich war da etwas, was nach weit entfernten Schritten klang, kaum vernehmlich, doch in der drückenden Finsternis ohrenbetäubend. Sie elektrisierten, brachten den abgelebten Körper in Spannung. _Da!_, ein Scharren und Kratzen setzte ein. Percy wollte schreien, rufen, brüllen… Gleich ob die Antwort von Feind oder Freund kommen würde. Kein Laut verließ seine Kehle, verfing sich in kratzigen Stimmbändern.

„Ja?"

_Du musst es sagen._

„Ja?!"

_Einfach nur die Worte formen und sie dann deinen Mund sprechen lassen._

„Das Codewort, verdammt!"

„Hasenpfote", die Silben kamen herausgepurzelt, zittrig und mit weltfremder Stimme, doch wurden sie verstanden. Die Tür öffnete sich, blendendes Licht ließ die Augen schmerzvoll zusammenziehen. Percys Hand wurde von einem kräftigen Griff umfasst und gezogen. Er folgte ihr, blindlings wie er war in stetig wachsende Helligkeit, begleitet von tausenden Lauten, wie ihm schien.

_tbe…_

**Reviews:**

**AlyshaNemesis: **Vielen Dank :D Wie ich schon einmal sagte, es gehört sicherlich zu den besten Dingen, wenn ein Leser etwas für gut befindet, wenn der Inhalt einem für gewöhnlich nicht allzu sehr zusagt :)

**Weide: **Oh man, das tut mir sooo leid, dass du noch lange warten musst _neues Taschentuch rüberschieb_ Ich halte mich ran ( ich versuch's). Und danke auch für das Lob ;)

**Alraune: **Wow, ich hätte nie gedacht, dass die Charlie/Harry – FF so gut ankommt… Vielleicht sollte ich mich doch noch mal zu einem Spin-Off bequemen ;) (Ausgenommen noch jemand wünscht sich C/H, was i.M. nicht überschaue). Dankeschön!

**Jean nin asar ahi smabell:** Ja, für den aufmerksamen Leser war das Ende selbstverständlich abzusehen – Aber schön, dass es dir trotzdem gefallen hat :) Ich bemühe mich … hihi…

**Tanya C. Silver: **Heyho, dein erstes Drabble war das meinige – Ich hoffe es hat dich zum Weiterlesen angespornt ;) Hier liegt nun der erste Teil vor, noch kein Trelawney/Percy, aber das kommt ja noch ;)

Demnächst können Sie _Harry Potter _und _Bellatrix Lestrange _erleben

mit

_Askaban, Zelle, Schlüssel_


End file.
